Landuin d'Mousillon
}} Landuin was the first Duke of Mousillon and the second of the superhuman Grail Companions of Gilles le Breton, who fought in the Twelve Great Battles that freed and unified Bretonnia. He was the best of the Companions, who were themselves among the mightiest beings to have walked the World. He is often regarded as the greatest, most skilful and noble Knight to have ever lived. History Landuin was the lord of the Bretonni of Castle Mousillon and the surrounding lands by 975 IC, when the lord of Bastonne died and his son, Gilles le Breton, joined forces with Thierulf of Lyonesse to repel the greenskin armies attacking their territories. Upon learning this, the young lord of Mousillon rode forth from the River Grismerie to give his life alongside Gilles in battle. Tall and fair, quiet of word and yet decisive of deed, as swift as the coming of night, level headed and gentle of demeanour, Landuin was renowned as the greatest knight in existence. His skill with blade and lance were beyond compare and his bravery, horsemanship and chivalry were above all others, none could stand before his wrath. He alone was worthy to bear the Heraldic device of the fleur-de-lys, an ancient symbol of purity and devotion. Soon after their first victory, Gilles and his friends were visited by the Lady of the Lake, who blessed them and turned them into the first Grail Knights. The Lady knew well of Landuin's fairness of mind and body, and she blessed him with such grace that no blade could find its mark upon him, nor could the ill-minded find fault with which to curse him. Landuin became the epitome of knighthood, the paragon that all knights aspired towards, and he was beloved by all. None could stand before him in battle, and Mousillon gained much honour thanks to his mighty deeds. The Companions spent the following two years campaigning throughout the lands of Bretonnia, joining forces with the other eleven lords of the realm and fighting a series of clashes with greenskins, Undead, Skaven and Beastmen that became known as the Twelve Great Battles. They were victorious in each, and earned much honour, glory and renown. The deeds of the Companions became the epitome of aspiration for all knights, and these battles formed the basis of countless Bretonnian tales in later years. In the First Battle, Landuin fought against the Orc hordes besieging Bordeleaux. He wrought as much slaughter as his entire army of Mousillion, helping drive the greenskins into the ocean. In the Second Battle, Landuin struck down the bloated Orc Warboss that was invading Brionne while Fredemund of Aquitaine slew his monstrous Wyvern, winning the day for the Bretonni. After the Eighth Battle, the Companions turned west, towards the fairest land of Mousillon. Unfortunately, the realm of Landuin's family had been ravaged in his absence - his land had been turned to smouldering ruin, cattle lay slaughtered in blackened wasteland, and the once pure river was dark with foulness. A bilious stench carried up from swamplands where before virgin glades stood proud. The Companions rode in grim silence through the gates of Mousillon for to join with the remnants of Landuin's family and Folgar, the neighbouring Lord of Artois. Together they defended Castle Mousillon against a great Undead host marching under full moon. Beset by beasts and living dead, the Companions fought one to each wall, there to hold out alone against the foe. For an entire day Landuin was lost among the host, which pressed all around him like a sea of undeath. The Companions finally found triumph when Landuin struck down the foul Vampire that had called the dead forth from their peace. He returned covered in gore and bearing the head of the vile creature. The remaining beasts then fled howling into the darkness of the forest. After the securing of all the lands of the Bretonni tribes, a great meeting took place in the home of Folgar of Artois. Here, the formal dukedoms were created, and the Bretonnian calendar was introduced - thus, year 979 of the Imperial Calendar is considered year 1 of the Bretonnian one. Each of the great lords of the Bretonni, the fourteen Grail Companions, including Gilles le Breton, were named Dukes. The Dukes swore oaths of allegiance, and Bretonnia was formed. Landuin had never again experienced joy after seeing Mousillon so tormented. Even with the unification of Bretonnia and the crowning of Gilles, he could not feel triumph in his heart as did the other Companions. He rode back to Mousillon and rebuilt his home, but the dukedom was forever touched by his sorrow. At one point Landuin slew a particularly mighty Dragon, adding to his long and impressive saga. In 1003 IC, Landuin and Thierulf, always competitive, had a major falling out, with some believing that the cause was over Thierulf's wife, Rosalind of Bastonne. A challenge was fought between them, with Landuin coming out victorious, inflicting a wound across Thierulf's face. After this event Landuin became a recluse, and very few people would see him again. Landuin was found dead in his bed in 1045 IC, an old man, dying of a broken heart for his dead kin and the sickness upon his homeland. After his death glorious Mousillon slowly fell further into darkness, eventually becoming little more than a dark wasteland. Trivia *''Landuin is heavily inspired by Sir Lancelot from Arthurian legend. Like Landuin, Sir Lancelot was considered to be the greatest knight in existence, but fell from grace after an illicit affair with King Arthur's wife, mirroring Landuin's own scandal.'' Sources * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) ** pg. 6 ** pg. 7 ** pg. 8 ** pg. 13 ** pg. 38 * : Warhammer: Blood of the Dragon * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Barony of the Damned * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Knights of the Grail ES:Landuin de Mousillon Category:Grail Companions Category:Mousillon Category:L Category:M